


The Art of Sinking

by spickandspock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickandspock/pseuds/spickandspock





	The Art of Sinking

It begins as a creeping darkness, an ominous presence that looms and casts shadows in the valleys of the mind. Then, as quicksand, the shadows become sticky and the darkness as a pit and it begins.

There is an art to it, a finesse. One cannot simply sink whilst flailing about, squalling and crying out. No, no, no, that would be terrible. No, there is a way in which to sink unnoticed, so that the others are not burdened, so that they do not sink as well.

One must act, and act well. A fine actor makes a fine sinker, and eventually, it is natural to smile, to laugh and feign happiness. And yet the sinking still occurs, slowly and surely.

Blood will slow it, won't it? One must try, at least. For there comes a point when the sinking has become so good at acting that they fool their own self into believing they are happy. The blade makes fine patterns, yet the blood does not slow the quicksand which prowls about as evil does, seeking whom it may devour. It still feeds, sucks you lower.

Surely death will make it painless, make the end quick? One must try, at least. And so the blade is drawn, the pills taken, the noose tied, the bag pulled down, and as the body limpens and the death-rattle escapes, the quicksand sucks it down.

The curtain is drawn, the exibit closed, and you have sunken to rise no more. Such is the art of sinking.


End file.
